


Trick Or Treat?

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: The Undertaker finds himself in the Halloween spirit....





	Trick Or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> bleh, what is this drabble? I feel like all my work has to be a million words so I'm trying to do more short stuff! I love The Undertaker so much so I hope I played him well in this! I wanted more of a comedic/playful style of riding and this is not my best, but new styles are everything :D

Halloween was a dandy, dandy time for the Undertaker. He was already the oddball but he was in the holiday spirit. He spent the day putting up decorations in his “office,” and adding candy corn inside the coffins with the skeletons. He giggled to himself, his hair falling over his eyes. “ _ And what might you like, my dear? Candy? Perhaps a lollipop?”  _  the silver-haired man mused, his long fingers curling around the sweet he held in his fingers. He heard the creak of a coffin beside him, part of him hoped the dead man would rise to life and waltz under the moon with him. It was lovely, of course. 

 

He smiled again, watching his ‘pet’ spider build a web around the coffin, was he helping decorate, yes! “ _ Why, thank you, good sir. It will add such a pizazz to this ever so dreary place.”  _ His fingers folded together, his nails clicking together to make such a pleasant sound. The old reaper watched as the spider explored the coffin, catching a moth in his silk web. “ _ Poor thing.”  _ He muttered, watching the wings flap in fear. The spider served him well, why take his meal? His silence was broken when two men busted into his doors, holding a stretcher and a poor woman covered in blood, death had kissed her moments before she met the Undertaker. “ _ Oh, look! I wonder what size coffin I’ll use. Just place her here.”  _ he pointed to the wooden desk with blood stains, it had held many corpses over his long life - it served him quite well. “Be seein’ you, sir.” 

 

Before they could leave, he raised his finger, his lips curling in a smile. _ “One question, gentleman… trick or treat?”  _ he asked, his laughter resting on his tongue. They looked puzzled, looking at each other, trying to forge an answer.  _ “I’ll give you a treat.”  _ he tossed them both lollipops, one milk, and the other caramel. “Come back now, perhaps you’ll find yourself in one of these lovely coffins.” 


End file.
